Armor
Armor is a item that adds extra protection to the player, via a separate health bar. Armor can be made by the following items: Leather, Iron, Gold, Diamonds and Fire (the latter of which cannot be crafted in Minecraft without mods). The Armors There are five (four on survival/hardcore) types of armors. There are Leather, Gold, Iron, Diamond and Chain Armor (Chainmail not available on Survival/Hardcore) armour. 'Leather' Leather can be used to make armor, but leather armor is very weak and can get damaged easily. Leather is easily obtained by killing cows and picking up the leather (if there is any). 'Iron' Iron can be used to make armor, and is stronger than all the other armors except Diamond. It is stronger than Leather, Gold and Chainmail and takes more time to damage. Iron can be obtained by Mining. 'Gold' Gold can be used to make armor. Gold armor is very fragile but is stronger than Leather. It extends the armor bar but not as much as the other armors. Gold can be found by mining but is very hard to find. 'Chainmail' Chainmail is a type of armor that can't be found in Survival or Hardcore. It is only available in Creative. It is stronger than Leather and Gold. It extends the armor bar even more. Chainmail is made with Fire. 'Diamonds' Diamonds can be used to make armor. Diamond armor is stronger than all the other armors there is. It extends the armor bar to it's fullest. It takes very long to get damaged. Diamond can be found by mining but is rarer to find than the other ores. Crafting It takes 24 units of material to make a full set of armor. Although it is not necessary that all of your armor is the same material, each individual piece must consist of only one material. This means that you could wear a leather cap with an iron chestplate, but you cannot craft a chestplate out of both iron and gold. Note that chestplates provide the most protection per unit of material, followed by leggings, followed by boots, followed by helmets. The exact ratio varies between different materials, however, and gold helmets are actually more cost-effective than gold boots. TO CRAFT, ARRANGE THE ITEMS IN A WAY THAT IT LOOKS LIKE THE ARMOR Helmet = 5 pieces of Gold/Leather/Fire/Iron/Diamond Chestplates = 8 pieces of Gold/Leather/Fire/Iron/Diamond Leggings = 7 pieces of Gold/Leather/Fire/Iron/Diamond Boots = 4 pieces of Gold/Leather/Fire/Iron/Diamond History Before Alpha 1.0.8, Wool was used instead of Leather as the lowest tier of armor. Before 1.9 Prerelease 1, Armor's effectiveness was linked to durability, with lower tier materials less durable than higher tier materials. Leather armor was as protective as Diamond armor when undamaged, but Leather armor quickly lost durability to attacks, thus its defense power would more rapidly diminish. Likewise, if you put on almost fully decreased Boots when you had other armor on, it lowered your armor protection. Also before 1.9 Prerelease 1, specific types of damage were reduced by a certain amount based upon the effective armor points of the player. Each point of armor reduced the damage you took by 8%, up to the maximum reduction of 80%. As of 1.1, iron armor naturally generates in NPC villages. Minecraft 1.0 had a bug that caused all armor to be twice as effective at reducing damage as intended. This was fixed in Minecraft 1.1. 'Mob armor ' In Survival Test, certain Zombies and Skeletons could be found wearing armor; a chestplate or a helmet. Zombies had the potential, although extremely unlikely, to wear both a Xhestplate and a Helmet at the same time. Skeletons could also be found wearing armor, albeit extremely infrequently. Mob armor was purely cosmetic; however, although it is possible that it was a planned feature to increase mob difficulty. Bugs *The armor breaking animation and sounds only play in singleplayer. Trivia *Helmets, chestplates and leggings have different names when they are made of leather than when they are made of other materials. Helmets are named caps, chestplates are called tunics, and leggings are termed pants. Boots are still called boots. *If you look in the armor folder inside Minecraft.jar, leather armor is still called cloth armor. This is because, as listed above, before the addition of Cows this armor was made from Wool. *There is a texture file for armor labeled "Power", a indiscernible blue energy used by Creepers when struck by lightning (becoming a Charged Creeper.) *The chainmail chestplate has slightly longer sleeves than all other chestplates. *The Leather Armor design comes from an old game Notch never finished "Legend of the Chambered". *If you are sitting in a minecart with armor leggings on, and press E (for your Inventory), or pressing F5 (for 3rd person view), your legs will be in a sitting position, but your armor will be a standing position. However this can be fixed by removing any bottom piece of armor and then replacing them. *There was a popular rumor that stated chain mail armor absorbs all damage done (so instead of losing .5 armor and .5 hearts you lose 1.0 armor), but this is not true. *When in Pirate language, Golden Boots will be called "Buttershoes", a reference to Seananners, a well known YouTube personality that ran a Minecraft series. *In German, leather pants are actually called Lederhosen. *Since snapshot 12w06a, Zombies have a rare chance of dropping pieces of armor. Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Stubs Category:Items